Speechless
by Goddess Toa Saphron
Summary: The toa metru have arrived on the island of Matanui and are spending the night just before returning to Metrunui. Nokama is upset about something from her past and when Nuju tries to confort her, hidden feelings emerge... NN Songfic


Speechless…

N/N Romance Songfic

Nokama brought her legs to her chest and rested her eyes on the wide ocean that surrounded strange new land. Her gaze admired the moon and stars lovely reflection glittering on the waves and she sighed, it reminded her so much of the silver sea that surrounded Metru-nui. True, it was Vakama decision to bring the matoran here and start a new beginning without the troubles of metru-nui and true, she did agree with him then, but… now?

Something just felt so wrong about leaving the city of Metru nui. Leaving the home she had been raised in, educated in and loved for many years, it just seemed so… so…

Nokama sighed "I can't even think of a word to describe it… _that's_ how depressed I am about leaving Metru nui…" she muttered

"You _do_ know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Nokama?" a cold tone asked from behind her. Nokama closed her eyes; she didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her.

_Feels like I have always known you,  
And I swear I dreamt about you,   
All those endless nights I was alone…  
It's like I've spent forever searching;  
Now I know that it was worth it,  
With you it feels like I am finally home…_

"Of course I do Nuju." Nokama answered back bitterly, still not turning her head to look into his cold gaze. To her surprise, she heard Nuju chuckle lightly "Of course you do Nokama, you _were_ a greatly respected teacher back in Ga-metru…"

This time she turned, a very confusing gaze lay on her face _"Since when does Nuju laugh?"_ Nuju noticed her stare and frowned "What? You look like you've never seen a ko-matoran laugh!" then smiling he continued "let alone the toa that protects their regions!" was what she made out in between his chuckles.

Nokama blushed lightly, "No I haven't ever actually seen a ko-matoran laugh before…" With his smile widening slightly, he walked up to her and patted her shoulder "Well don't get used to it."

_Falling head over heels,  
Thought I knew how it feels,  
But with you it's like the first day of my life…_

Nokama felt comforted by Nuju's touch slightly, smiling she faced him. She looked into his eyes and thought she could see a feeling she thought she would never see in a ko-matoran's eyes…

Nuju quickly jerked his hand back and to Nokama's surprise, blushed lightly. With one hand rubbing the back of his head and his other gesturing next to the water toa, Nuju spoke again "Uh, do you mind if I…"

Nokama shook her head "No, go ahead."

_Cuz' you leave me speechless,  
When you talk to me,  
You leave me breathless,  
The way you look at me,  
You manage to disarm me,  
My soul is shining through,  
Can't help but surrender,  
My everything to you…_

Nuju sat close to her and they both sat in silence, admiring the stars and listening to the sound of the waves crashing into cliffs for a while. Nokama let go of her legs and laid her head down on the sand "You going to miss it?"

"Metru-nui? Yeah, of course I'm going to miss it. It was my home for many glorious years."

Nokama closed her eyes and let the cool night her blow past her form, she breathed deeply and chanted something. Nuju frowned and tapped her shoulder "What are you doing?"

_I thought I could resist you,  
I thought that I was strong;  
Somehow you were different from what I've known…  
I didn't see you coming;  
You took me by surprise,_

_And you stole my heart before I could say no…_

Nokama opened her eyes and smiled "I'm trying to send my spirit back through time and remember about all the great times I had back when I was younger… My grandmother taught it to me…"

"Your grandmother…" Nuju muttered quietly. Nokama nodded "Yeah, my grandmother. She was the most wonderful person in my life…

"What about your parents?" Nuju questioned. At first Nokama was silent, but after turning her gaze away so Nuju couldn't see her cry, she continued "My mother didn't want anything to do with me… she and my dad broke up when I turned two and she remarried again three years later…"

_Falling head over heels,  
Thought I knew how it feels,  
But with you it's like the first day of my life…_

Nuju bit his lower lip, he knew he was hurting her but still he wanted, needed, to know more "And your father?" Nokama faced him again. "My dad was an Onu-matoran but very busy all the time… so I was raised by my grandmother until she and my dad passed away when I was twelve… then my mother took me in until I was old enough to move out. A year after I did so, she passed away too…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… I'm over it… I mean it's not like she really cared about me or anything." Nokama said with a forced smile. But soon that smile faded and she felt tears form up in her eyes again, she turned again but Nuju placed an arm on her shoulder and stopped her.

_You leave me speechless…  
When you talk to me,  
You leave me breathless…  
The way you look at me,  
You manage to disarm me,  
My soul is shining through,  
I can't help but surrender,  
Oh no…  
My everything to you…_

"Nuju… I…" She sat up and once again she looked into his ice-blue eyes as they gazed into her own teary, sun-golden eyes. She lowered her head and began to weep at the hurtful memories of her childhood.

To her surprise she felt the ice toa's arms wrap around her form and rested his head on hers. "It's… It's okay to cry Nokama… Just cry all of those bad feelings and memories away…"

She did… she cried silently in his arms, but it wasn't enough… she looked into his eyes again "Nuju, I'm sorry… it just isn't enough to take all of it away…"

_You leave me speechless…  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless…  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name,   
Baby…_

Nuju stroked a hand down her mask "Then let me take away the rest of your pain…"

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, a kiss that felt as soft as a feather and as light as the evening breeze. Nokama at first was studded, but soon relaxed and stroked his mask lightly. When he pulled away Nokama at first was left dumbfounded, after a while she came to her senses and stared up at the toa of ice "Nuju, I… I…"

The toa of ice did not speak, at least… not with his mouth… but his eyes practically dared Nokama to kiss him back and so she did. She couldn't truly explain why she had done this later. All she knew was that the toa of ice had truly left her speechless…

_You leave me speechless…  
You leave me breathless…  
The way you look at me,  
You manage to disarm me,  
My soul is shining through,  
I can't help but surrender…  
My everything to you…_

——————————————————————————————————————————————

A/N: Ugh! I think it sounded a little to cheesy with the last sentence… Anyways… Please R & R!


End file.
